The present invention generally relates to packaging systems. More particularly, the invention relates to flaps used in packaging systems, and to an apparatus and method for retaining such a flap in a desired position.
Computer systems and other electronic systems are commonly shipped as several separate components packaged in a single shipping box or container. The separate components may include the computer chassis and its associated enclosure, a keyboard, a mouse, and system software and documentation. The computer chassis may be loaded into a protective sling within the main box. This sling may have a bottom panel, at least two side panels, and two sling flaps, one sling flap connected to each side panel. The sling flaps fold or pivot with respect to the respective side panel to an open position in which the chassis may be placed in the sling. Once the chassis is loaded, the sling flaps are folded down to a closed position to secure the chassis in a well-protected position in the main box. With the sling flaps folded down, additional padding or spacing elements, or smaller boxes containing the other system components may be placed in the volume of the main box remaining above the sling and previously loaded chassis.
In all packaging systems, particularly computer packaging systems, the speed at which the products may be packaged and readied for shipping is critical. All components of the packaging system, including the main box and any protective sling or other packaging components must be easy to load, close, and seal for shipping. Difficulties or inefficiencies in the packaging system can reduce the number of units which may be packaged and shipped in a given period, and thus reduce overall productivity.
In the situation where a first packaging component, such as a protective sling, is first loaded in a main box, it is important that the flaps associated with the first packaging component be easy to close within the main box. This ability to easily close the flaps is particularly important where additional components are loaded on top of the first packaging component. In the computer packaging system described above, it is important that the flaps of the protective sling be easy to fold down into the closed position to allow the additional components or padding to be quickly added to the main box above the sling. However, problems may arise due to the mechanical resiliency of the sheet of material forming the sling flaps. This mechanical resiliency at the pivot or fold points for the sling flap may cause the flap to return to an open or partially open position after the loader places the flap in the closed position. This open or partially open sling flap position may prevent the additional components or padding from being added quickly to the main box. The loader may be forced to hold the sling flap down with one hand while using the free hand to place additional components or padding in the main box. Having to load the portion of the main box above the protective sling in this one-handed fashion slows the loading process.
For these reasons it is desirable in a packaging system utilizing a sling or similar packaging device to provide some mechanism by which the flap or flaps may be securely retained in the closed position. More specifically, it is desirable to provide a mechanism to prevent the flaps from springing back from the closed position to an open or partially open position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flap retention apparatus and a method for retaining a flap in a desired position with respect to a panel to which the flap is connected. Another object of the invention is to provide a packaging system utilizing a flap retention arrangement.
In accordance with the present invention, a packaging device includes a flap retention arrangement having a retention member and a capture element. The packaging device incorporating the retention arrangement includes a panel and a flap member. The flap member is connected to the panel and adapted to move between a first position with respect to the panel and a second position with respect to the panel. For example, the first position may comprise an open position for the flap member while the second position may comprise a closed position for the flap member. The retention member portion of the retention arrangement is mounted on one of the flap member or panel, while the capture element is located on the other one of the flap member or panel. Regardless of which portion of the retention arrangement is mounted on the flap member or panel, the retention member and capture element are situated so as to make contact with each other when the flap member is moved to the second position. This contact automatically retains the flap member in the second position.
In one preferred form of the invention, the retention member comprises an elongated member mounted on the flap portion of the packaging device. This elongated retention member includes an anchor portion connected to the flap member and a catch portion which extends over an edge of the flap member adjacent to the panel portion of the packaging device. In this preferred form of the invention, the capture element comprises an opening or aperture located in the panel for receiving and engaging the catch portion of the retention member as the flap is moved to the second position with respect to the panel. The elongated retention member may be formed from a resilient material with the catch portion flared outwardly so as to have a transverse dimension larger than a corresponding dimension of the opening making up the capture element. This enlarged catch portion ensures a good frictional engagement between the catch portion and the opening to securely retain the flap member in the second position.
The invention may be incorporated in a packaging system including a container and a sling assembly adapted to be received in the container. One or more side panels may be included in the sling assembly with each side panel having an associated flap which is adapted to fold from an open first position to a closed second position. A separate flap retention arrangement according to the invention may be associated with each panel and flap pair in this container/sling assembly packaging system.
The present flap retention arrangement automatically holds the flap member securely in a desired position with respect to the associated panel. When used in the container/sling assembly packaging system, the flap retention arrangement automatically holds the flap member in the closed second position so that additional packages or packaging material may be easily added to the container portion not occupied by the sling assembly. Yet the present flap retention arrangement may be located on the panel and associated flap member so as not to interfere with the step of loading an object into the sling assembly. Furthermore, the present flap retention arrangement may be easily incorporated into existing sling assembly and other packaging device designs.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, considered along with the accompanying drawings.